


Feeding Digger

by Eris18



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger doesn't eat enough.</p>
<p>Also, he likes "Titanic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Digger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samithemunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/gifts).



It’s a well known fact among their friends that Digger is “too busy to eat”. To normal people, this means “he forgets because he’s doing something insane”.

Of course Sam worries for his boyfriend - Digger might eat, but it’s never quite _enough_. He sees the half-eaten meals, because Digger suddenly had an idea for some chords and then wrote an entire song.

It’s not a proper problem, but still Sam worries. He doesn’t know where his boyfriend gets his energy from. He worries that it’s going to run out.

So he hatches a plan; the one thing that will guarantee Digger sitting still for longer than 10 minutes is the promise of cuddles in front of a movie. The excitement in the other man’s eyes at the prospect of an uninterrupted night of cuddling is like giving a child a puppy at Christmas, and Sam can’t help but grin.

And so, they sit, watching Titanic, laughing at the fake ice on Leonardo DiCaprio, and arguing playfully over whether or not two people could have fit on the flotsam (Digger says yes, Sam says no; both lose but neither care). All the while, Sam keeps furtively feeding Digger popcorn from his hand.

Digger doesn’t seem to notice; if he does, he obviously doesn’t mind enough to stop licking the popcorn from Sam’s palm and into his own mouth.

Sam smiles; once all the popcorn is gone, he moves on to the crisps, and then spoonfuls of ice cream. The little drops of vanilla creaminess that drop onto Sam’s fingers are soon tackled by Digger’s eager tongue. Not a single trace of stickiness remains when he is done, and he pulls back slightly and licks his lips.

Digger eyes the ice cream tb; it’s nearly empty, Sam having fed him almost three quarters of it. Sam, who is now looking at Digger in a slightly suspicious way.

Sam, who doesn’t complain when Digger dips his own finger into the ice cream and offers it up to Sam’s lips.

“Your turn,” Digger smirks.

Sam smirks and starts licking; never swallowing Digger’s finger down, jus teasing with his tongue around the pad and tip.

Digger closes his eyes and bites his lip, letting out the tiniest of mewls. When his eyes open again, they’re dark and full of intent.

Their lips crash together; Sam wastes no time in starting to unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt, his hands sliding inside and back as they start thrusting together.

“All night,” Digger growls. “You think I didn’t notice? I knew. Just _all night_ , Sam!”

Jeans are unzipped and pushed down with Sam’s underwear; Digger, being digger, isn’t wearing any. For this Sam is grateful as Digger wraps a hand around both of them and starts stroking.

“Trying to feed me,” Digger nips at Sam’s neck. “Worrying too much _ohgodSam_. So hot, the way you worry, the way you want to _protect_ me!”

The talking is doing Sam in far too quickly, he kisses Digger to shut him up, wanting this to last a little bit longer thank you.

Digger bites down on Sam’s lip, causing him to moan into the kiss and bring his hands up to push into Digger’s hair. He loves messing it up, loves knowing that _he’s_ the only one that gets to.

And then, all too soon, he can feel it ending for both of them. The tightness in his lower back, the way Digger’s breaths become shallower and quicker.

Their orgasms aren’t simultaneous, but they’re pretty close; Digger’s forehead is pressed to Sam’s chest as he comes, and Sam moans into Digger’s ear as he follows.

They rest for a bit, panting as their mingled come dries on Sam’s stomach. A few minutes pass before, suddenly, Digger pulls back and starts licking his boyfriend’s belly clean. He purrs and looks Sam right in the eye, smirking without smiling.

“...That’s my favourite meal,” he chuckles.

Sam grabs a cushion and hits him, bursting into laughter.


End file.
